Snowballs - version française
by Emilie-la-Vraie
Summary: Reylo-SmutFest-10 Ficlets challenge : texte 2. Promptée par MOONGRIM. Rey s'est perdue dans une tempête de neige et est recueillie par une espèce de bûcheron géant en chemise à carreaux qui le met à l'abri le temps que la tempête se calme. ça dure longtemps. Ils sont coincés à l'intérieur. Mince alors. Comment tuer le temps?
1. Chapter 1

Ficlet numéro 2 de mon défi personnel "10 smut-fest reylo ficlets"... Avec comme prompt : Reylo, Flip Zimmerman, Chalet enneigé, chemise à carreau, smut sur les fourrures devant la cheminée.

Donc, c'est parti.

Rey s'est perdue dans une tempête de neige et est recueillie par une espèce de bûcheron géant en chemise à carreaux qui le met à l'abri le temps que la tempête se calme. ça dure longtemps. Ils sont coincés à l'intérieur. Mince alors. Comment tuer le temps?

* * *

Rey n'en revenait pas de s'être laissée entraîner dans une galère pareille.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un arrière grand oncle par alliance au troisième degré avec une tranche de citron qui s'appellerait boby-one Kenobi - ou quelque chose comme ça- et voilà qu'un notaire lui apprenait qu'elle était son unique héritière et qu'elle devait se rendre au bout du monde signer des papiers.

Une vraie histoire à dormir debout!

Elle avait d'autres projets pour noël! Poe et Finn l'avaient invitée à descendre skier une semaine en France, dans un chalet de carte postale avec de beaux sapins rois des forêts, des grelots et un feu pétillant dans la cheminée. Il avait fallu prendre une décision à toute vitesse : soit elle se rendait à l'office notarial de Missoula, Montana (mais where the fuck était le Montana?!) pour la signature des actes mardi à 14h tapantes, soit elle renonçait à l'héritage de pépé Kenobi.

Le calcul semblait au départ assez facile.

Si « Héritage » était supérieur à « prix du déplacement », alors c'était rentable.

Mais à partir de quelle marge est-ce ça méritait de planter Finn, Poe et Rose et leur chalet à Val Thorens ? Mille dollars? Dix mille dollars? Chacun avait un prix ; quel était le prix pour faire renoncer Rey à cette semaine qui s'annonçait exceptionnelle, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis?

Heureusement, on lui avait transmis le détail des biens qui lui reviendraient : une collection d'armes blanches japonaises (valeur : Plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres sterling) ; et le clou du dossier : une maison victorienne et la parcelle de forêt qui allait avec, plus le mobilier à l'intérieur (valeur, des centaines de milliers de livres sterling).

Okay.

Avec ce fric, en revendant la maison et les coupe-coupes , elle pourrait retourner skier avec sa bande dès la semaine suivante, et même prendre un chalet avec un jacuzzi!

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à L'aéroport de Helena, Montana, dans le nord-ouest des États Unis, un territoire glacial réputé pour ses montagnes, ses bisons, et ses ploucs moustachus à Santiags et chemises à carreaux.

Un blizzard glacé balayait le parking de l'aéroport, et Rey, habillée pour un trajet en avion plutôt que pour un trek au pôle Nord, se réfugia dans sa voiture de location en claquant des dents.

Il était seize heures et il faisait nuit. Elle devrait se débrouiller avec Google pour trouver son hôtel à Missoula, suite à quoi elle téléphonerait au gardien de la maison pour visiter les lieux dès le lendemain. Le jour d'après aurait lieu le rendez-vous chez le notaire, où elle accepterait ou non l'héritage et les taxes qui allaient avec. Le troisième jour, elle serait déjà de retour à Londres, avec un latte Macchiato dans la main gauche et une petite fortune dans la main droite. Elle aurait peut-être même le temps de rejoindre les zozos au ski pour finir la semaine.

Impecc.

Spoiler alert : ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Fallait il blâmer le jet lag, la fatigue, la conduite à droite pour une londonienne, la neige sifflant contre son pare-brise, la visibilité nulle, la route disparaissant sous un tapis blanc ou -cerise sur le gâteau- l'absence de réseau… ou bien tout à la fois, mais la jeune anglaise dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle roulait depuis deux heures, au pas dans la tempête, aurait dû atteindre sa destination depuis déjà une heure, et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il était dix huit heures, elle était fatiguée, et elle ne distinguait même plus le bord de la route.

Rey secoua son téléphone : pas de réseau. Quel enfer! Était-ce à cause de la tempête? Ou simplement parce que c'était ainsi dans les Rocheuses, où les cow-boys naviguaient à l'instinct et en observant les lichens sur les rochers?

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une ville, un hameau, une ferme? N'importe quoi pour lui éviter de passer la nuit dans sa voiture.

Arrêtant le moteur, elle enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Elle allait mourir de froid ici.

Autour de son véhicule, tout était blanc. La neige devenait épaisse. Où était la route, où était la prairie? Mystère et boule de neige!

Rey soupira. Elle laissa tourner le chauffage un moment, pour réchauffer l'habitacle, puis se résignant à économiser le carburant, coupa le contact. Quitte à passer la nuit ici, autant s'endormir vite. L'attente serait moins longue!

Elle crapahuta jusqu'à la banquette arrière, accéda à sa valise depuis l'intérieur. Un deuxième pull, une serviette de toilette… ça ferait office de couverture.

Ainsi emmitouflée, Rey se roula en boule sur la banquette, et s'endormit. Elle rêva de neige, de tempêtes, de chiens de traîneaux. Elle claquait des dents dans son sommeil.

Son traîneau était cassé, il fallait le réparer à coup de marteau. Toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc, le chien de traîneau dressé sur ses pattes arrières éclairait de ses yeux jaunes le traîneau dont le patin s'était brisé.

La lumière des yeux du chien dérangea Rey, qui se tourna de l'autre côté. Mais le chien insista, frappant plus fort, l'appelant d'une voix gutturale : « Hé! Hé dedans, ça va?! »

Rey sursauta. Où était-elle? Les souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit.

Elle était dans la voiture. Elle était frigorifiée.

Quelqu'un tapait contre la vitre et lui braquait une lampe torche dans le visage.

Engourdie, comme anesthésiée, Rey voulu ouvrir la portière, mais la poignée résista. C'était gelé. Elle sentit un relent de claustrophobie remonter de son ventre. Elle devait faire pipi. Elle devait sortir d'ici. La voiture était entièrement recouverte de neige et Rey ne voyait plus le ciel. Quelle heure était il? Faisait il jour?

Non, il faisait nuit, à en croire la lampe torche à l'extérieur.

Elle fut reconnaissante à qui-que-ce-soit de dégager la couche de neige sur le pare brise. Elle n'était plus seule ; on allait la sortir de là.

Elle tendit le bras jusqu'à la clé encore sur le volant et la fit tourner d'un quart de tour. Le ronronnement du chauffage fut un soulagement.

Enfin, la portière céda.

Rey eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant son sauveur : c'était un homme immense, emmitouflé dans une doudoune épaisse, des mitaines aux mains, la capuche doublée de fourrure refermée sur le visage. Il avait un grand nez, de grands cheveux, une grande bouche, de grandes moustaches.

Et si c'était un tueur à gage? Et si c'était un violeur qui allait l'enfermer dans sa cave, et lui enfoncer des trucs dans le corps? Massacre à la tronçonneuse! Qui saurait où elle était passée? Elle aurait disparu des radars quelque part sur la route entre Helena et Missoula. À Londres on donnerait une messe en sa mémoire, et tout le monde l'oublierait.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Le blizzard va durer plusieurs jours. Il faut vous mettre à l'abri.

Rey voulu répondre, mais sa mâchoire était engourdie. Ses dents claquaient convulsivement.

Elle recula au fond de la voiture pour s'abriter de la tempête de neige. Elle avait tellement sommeil! Quand elle dormait elle ne sentait pas le froid, au moins.

\- Non non non, ne vous endormez pas, mauvaise idée! Protesta l'inconnu, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle glissait avec délice, et soulagement, dans une torpeur cotonneuse.

Elle ne le vit pas se tortiller à l'intérieur de l'habitacle pour l'en sortir. Elle ne sentit pas qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras et la transportait à l'intérieur de son propre véhicule. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il la portait de nouveau jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une pièce chaude, aux murs lambrissés. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il lui retirait ses chaussures, son jean, son manteau, l'emmaillotait dans un sac de couchage devant un feu de cheminée. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il se coucha contre elle, blottis dans un nid de fourrures et de lainages.

Elle sentit par contre son sang se réchauffer, le picotement au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils, la brûlure dans ses joues, et gémit de douleur dans son sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par une odeur de café et des coups de langue sur le visage.

\- Couché, Chewie! Fit une voix masculine.

Rey se réveilla tout à fait, et s'assit dans le nid de couvertures. Où était elle?

Un homme vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle et lui tendit un mug de café.

Il était immense, massif ; grand nez, grandes oreilles, grands cheveux? Elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Mais non, c'était un rêve. Le rêve du traîneau à chiens. Ce n'était pas pour de vrai : elle s'était endormie dans sa voiture et?

\- Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-elle, soudain effrayée.

\- Je m'appelle Ben Solo. Je vous ai trouvée au bord de la route, à moitié en hypothermie dans votre voiture. Vous auriez pu y rester, vous avez du bol que je sois passé par là. Je peux vous demander où vous vous rendiez comme ça, en pleine tempête?

\- Je… A Missoula. Je suis arrivée de Londres hier. Je m'appelle Rey.

\- Et bien Rey, fit l'homme en souriant, vous avez du louper un embranchement. Missoula est à une heure d'ici, plein sud.

Il lui aurait jeté de la neige au visage que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Rey bondit hors de ses couverture, paniquée :

\- Je dois me rendre à Missoula aujourd'hui! C'est très important!

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait les jambes nues, et aux pieds des chaussettes de laine qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle piqua un fard, entre humiliation et colère :

\- Vous m'avez déshabillée?!

Ben Solo haussa les épaules :

\- Il le fallait, pour vous réchauffer. Vos vêtements sont juste là, sur la table basse.

Rey ravala sa fierté et ses protestations, et par pudeur, s'enroula dans une couverture pour s'emparer de son jean, sur la table. Elle avait dormi dans ses vêtements, elle sentait l'humidité et la sueur.

\- Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas d'eau courante ici, dit-il. Les tuyaux sont gelés. Mais si vous voulez je peux faire fondre de la neige et la réchauffer au feu, vous pourrez vous laver au gant.

Rey grimaça. Pas d'eau courante? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit de sauvages?!

Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa soudain où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce, toute en bois, au mobilier massif, chargé de peaux, fourrures, trophées de chasse. Un gros chien à poils longs était couché devant la cheminée, dans laquelle ronflait un grand feu. C'était la seule source d'éclairage et de chaleur de l'endroit.

\- Pas d'électricité non plus? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- En effet.

\- Pas de réseau?

\- A votre avis?

La citadine retomba sur le fauteuil, le visage dans les mains.

Son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, elle ne pouvait contacter personne, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur :

\- Écoutez, Monsieur Solo,

\- Ben.

\- Ben. Merci de m'avoir euh… sauvé la vie. Je vous en suis reconnaissante et je crois que le reste est sans importance. Mais je dois absolument me rendre à Missoula. Pourrez-vous me ramener à ma voiture tout à l'heure?

L'homme se leva et ajusta la casquette sur ses cheveux longs. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et d'un grand geste, l'ouvrit toute entière.

Un mur de neige obstruait le passage sur plus d'un mètre de haut. Ben haussa les épaules, avec un demi sourire :

\- Je ne crois pas que nous puissions aller où que ce soit les prochains jours, il va falloir reporter votre rendez-vous, j'ai bien peur!

Rey sentit son nez piquer, annonçant des larmes prochaines. Coincée ici. Elle ne savait pas où, elle ne savait pas avec qui, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps. C'était foutu pour le notaire, pour l'héritage du vieux Wasabi Kenobi… elle était venue pour rien, et elle était coupée du monde.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui montaient, tentant de conserver un semblant de dignité.

\- Okay. Et bien… on va commencer par la toilette, alors.

Elle regarda autour d'elle :

\- Vous avez ma valise?

\- Votre… valise?

A l'expression de Ben Solo, Rey baissa la tête, accablée.

\- Pas de valise?

Il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance :

\- Je suis désolé, je vous ai sorti de la voiture à toute vitesse, j'ai pris votre sac à main mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à chercher une valise. Il y a des choses importantes dedans?

\- Mes vêtements, déjà… soupira Rey. Et puis ma brosse à dents, entre autres choses…

Il pinça les lèvres, l'air désolé… et impuissant.

\- Je fais chauffer de l'eau pour le bain? Dit-il pour rompre le silence.

Rey hocha la tête, se forçant à sourire. Elle se sentait fatiguée, et pourtant elle venait de se réveiller. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas le chalet féerique et le jacuzzi qu'elle avait envisagé pour noël!

\- Merci, dit-elle. Où sont vos toilettes?

\- La porte à gauche.

La jeune fille, jambes nues, chaussettes immenses aux pieds et enveloppée d'une couverture comme d'une toge, se dirigea dans la direction indiquée.

Ben Solo remplit un grand récipient de neige et le suspendit au-dessus du feu. Lorsqu'il vit Rey franchir la porte, il rentra la tête dans les épaules, anticipant la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder….

\- Mais?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?! Cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte toute grande

\- Des toilettes sèches, rétorqua Ben, entre amusement et exaspération. Je vous l'ai dit : pas d'eau courante!

\- Pas question que je fasse… mes trucs, dans un seau de sable! S'écria Rey, la voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Vous pouvez sortir dans la neige, c'est comme vous voulez, princesse. Fit Ben en haussant les épaules. Sinon, vous faites dans le seau de SCIURE et vous recouvrez avec de la sciure propre. Ça va bien se passer et ça ne sentira rien du tout, vous verrez.

Rey claqua la porte en grommelant. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard.

\- Que faites vous du seau ensuite? Demanda-t-elle, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur le dégoût.

\- De l'engrais pour mon jardin.

\- Vous plaisantez! Dit-elle avec une grimace écœurée.

Il tourna lentement son visage vers elle, haussant les sourcils. Ça dessinait des rides malicieuses sur son front.

\- De toute façon une princesse comme vous, ça chie des paillettes, non?

Okay c'était officiel, il se moquait d'elle. Elle aurait adoré trouver une répartie cinglante, mais rien ne lui vint, et puis elle avait froid aux jambes, elle se sentait salle et elle avait faim. Comme elle ne répondait rien, il reprit plus doucement :

\- Tenez, l'eau est chaude. Je vous apporte un carré de savon et un gant de toilette.

Rey remercia, un peu honteuse. Il prenait soin d'elle, vraiment. Et au delà du seau de sciure, de la toilette à la neige fondue et de l'absence de réseau, c'était grâce à lui si elle était en vie. Son voyage était un désastre et son héritage miracle était perdu, mais elle n'était pas morte. C'était un début.

\- Tournez vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il balbutia des excuses, et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur un lit une-place que Rey n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Agenouillée devant la marmite d'eau chaude, Rey retira son soutien gorge et entreprit de se savonner, au gant, sur tout le corps. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Ben Solo sur sa peau. Mais que pouvait-elle dire? Elle était de dos, il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Et puis il l'avait déshabillée, la veille, et donc probablement déjà reluquée largement. Inutile de faire une scène pour rien.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle noua ses cheveux en un triple chignon, enfila des sous vêtements et son jean. Elle garda les chaussettes de laine, si chaudes sur ses pieds (impossible d'enfiler des chaussures, mais quel usage avait-elle de chaussures? Elle était coincée ici pour quelques jours, visiblement!), et saisit son t-shirt avec une grimace. Elle avait voyagé 12 heures dedans, transpiré, dormi à l'intérieur. Il empestait la transpiration et le chien mouillé.

Elle se tourna, brandissant son t-shirt puant :

\- Ben, est-ce que vous auriez une chemise à me prêter le temps que je lave la mienne?

Ben approcha, perplexe.

\- Une chemise oui… mais pas à votre taille!

\- Ça ne fait rien, c'est juste pour me dépanner quelques heures. S'il vous plaît…

Il acquiesça, et ouvrit une malle à côté du lit, de laquelle il sortit une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs. Rey la déplia… c'était assez grand pour lui faire une robe! Elle l'enfila et la boutonna. La flanelle était épaisse et chaude, le tissu sentait le savon et le feu de bois. Elle se sentit revigorée. Elle profita de l'eau tiède de la marmite pour frictionner son t-shirt avec le morceau de savon, le rinça et essora soigneusement, et regardant autour d'elle, trouva un fil pour l'étendre. Il y avait déjà une serviette et des chaussettes qui y pendaient, retenues par des pinces à linge.

Ben, solitaire et montagnard depuis bien des années, la regarda faire, médusé. Elle lui parut d'une beauté surnaturelle, avec ses chignons improbables et cette chemise -sa chemise- bien trop grande pour elle, dont elle avait retroussé les manches pour faire sa lessive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle après avoir étendu son t-shirt, et il referma vivement la bouche.

\- Rien… rien. Cette… couleur vous va bien.

Rey rougit un peu. Elle connaissait ce regard, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à le trouver ici, dans les yeux de cet espèce d'homme des cavernes. Mais parce qu'il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, elle s'attarda sur lui. Au premier abord, il ressemblait à un bûcheron velu. Grandes mains, grands poils, grands pieds, grandes épaules, grande bouche… un jean crasseux, une chemise à carreaux identique à celle qu'elle portait, des chaussettes épaisses -ses bottes de ranger étaient restées près de la porte- pas d'alliance, des poils sur le visage et une casquette « goat mountain » à la visière comme moulée sur son crâne.

\- votre café va refroidir, dit-il. Vous voulez déjeuner? Je peux faire des œufs au lard.

\- Ce serait parfait, répondit Rey, soudain troublée par l'espèce d'intimité qui venait de s'établir entre eux.

Elle s'assit au sol devant le fauteuil, serra contre elle son mug de café, et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Ben Solo s'affairait entre le plan de travail qui servait de cuisine, où il y avait une chaudière à gaz tout de même, et une grille posée au-dessus des flammes, dans des encoches certainement prévues à cet effet entre les briques de la cheminée. Il y déposa une grande poêle de fonte, des tranches de lard, puis y cassa des œufs qu'il fit frire dans le gras du lard. Une pincée de poivre, et il tendit à Rey une assiette fumante à l'odeur délicieuse. La jeune fille réalisa alors combien elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et saisit le bacon avec ses doigts pour le porter à sa bouche.

Ben Solo lui tendit une fourchette, amusé :

\- Hé doucement! On n'est pas des sauvages!

Mais Rey mordit dans le lard dont le gras coula sur ses doigts. C'était divin. Elle se lécha les doigts avec délice. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de son hôte. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Aussitôt, il rougit et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son petit déjeuner. Rey sourit intérieurement. Cet espèce de géant serait-il un grand timide?

Le repas terminé, elle l'aida à faire la vaisselle, puis jeta un regard inquiet à l'extérieur. Ce rendez-vous à Missoula pouvait lui changer la vie. Ce serait un tel gâchis de le manquer, si proche du but?

Elle poussa un profond soupir, les épaules basses, devant le paysage immaculé. Il était tombé plus d'un mètre de neige. Ben Solo s'approcha d'elle pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Il était trop près. Elle sentit sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements et son odeur, un mélange de cuir, de feu de cheminée, de savon et de neige fondue. Cette odeur lui rapporta un souvenir, un flash, issu de son inconscient. Quelque chose d'indistinct… Un soulagement violent, un chien de traîneau, une sensation de bien-être, de chaleur et de sécurité? Un arrière-goût de sensualité. C'était étrange, aucune de ces images ne collait avec les autres. Alors pourquoi remontaient-elles toute simultanément de son subconscient lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle? Rey fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

Elle frissonna.

\- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire plus… mais c'est tellement frustrant!

\- Je crois que vous devriez me raconter pourquoi vous arrivez d'Angleterre pour manquer de mourir de froid au large de Missoula.

Disant ces mots, il s'assit dans le fauteuil, face à la cheminée. Rey s'approcha, joua machinalement dans les braises avec le tison. Et puis elle raconta. L'héritage surprise, les enjeux, le rendez-vous.

\- Je connais la propriété du vieux Kenobi, dit-il enfin. C'est une belle maison, mais mal en point. Il était gâteux sur la fin. La rumeur disait qu'il n'avait pas d'héritiers et que la propriété reviendrait à l'Etat après sa mort…

Rey haussa les épaules :

\- Une histoire de testament, un truc à dormir debout. Il aurait autrefois été le bienfaiteur d'une fille décédée prématurément et qui avait eu un bébé sous X. Moi, il semblerait. Adoptée en Angleterre. Et voilà.

\- Et cette maison, vous comptiez en faire quoi?

\- La vendre, je suppose. Prendre l'argent, rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette toundra inhospitalière !

Ben se rembrunit :

\- Oui et bien désolé d'être inhospitalier. On fait ce qu'on peut.

Rey rougit, sentant qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement la main sur son bras. Il tressaillit.

\- Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Je suis frustrée d'être enfermée, voilà tout.

\- À quelle heure est le rendez-vous, demain?

\- Quatorze heures.

Ben sourit.

\- Alors j'ai peut-être une solution…

Ben désigna alors une autre cabane, en lisière de la forêt, dont le toit seul dépassait du tapis de poudreuse. C'était son cabanon, dans lequel il stockait ses outils, son matériel de pêche et de chasse - sauf les armes, les armes étaient à l'intérieur du chalet - et sa moto-neige.

Ils pourraient atteindre Missoula, ça prendrait quelques heures. Mais d'abord… Il fallait déneiger!

Évidemment, Rey n'était pas équipée pour ce genre d'activité. Ses bottines n'étaient ni chaudes, ni étanches, son manteau ne résisterait pas à la neige, elle n'avait pas de gants, son jean prendrait l'eau…

Elle se retrouva donc debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une tasse fumante à la main, à regarder Ben travailler. Il avait des bottes, une doudoune, des moufles, une grande pelle, et dégageait la neige à gestes vigoureux.

Impuissante, inutile, Rey chercha comment participer à l'effort de guerre, et entreprit de ranger le chalet. Elle relança le feu, nettoya le plan de travail de la cuisine, décrocha le linge sur le fil, replia les couvertures, fit la poussière. La répartition genrée des tâches l'agaçait plutôt : monsieur au travail physique, au grand air ; Madame à la maison comme une fée du logis. Elle aurait volontiers aidé à déneiger! Mais sans bottes de neige, c'était un coup à perdre un orteil.

Ouvrant les malles pour ranger les vêtements secs, elle se figea en découvrant un stock d'armes à feu. Le cœur battant, elle referma le couvercle d'un geste vif. Ben Solo vivait ici, dans ce coin reculé de campagne. Il chassait, il pêchait aussi. C'était normal qu'il possède des armes. Elle n'était plus en Angleterre!

Les heures passaient. Elle prépara le déjeuner, dénichant dans les réserves des boîtes de conserve, des légumes sec et des morceaux de viande séchée qu'elle cuisina en ragoût.

Ben était presque arrivé jusqu'au cabanon, dégageant une tranchée à travers la poudreuse.

Rey l'appela, mais il ne parut pas l'entendre.

Elle hésitait à s'aventurer dans la neige.

Ramassant une brassée de neige, elle en fit une boule qu'elle lui lança.

La boule tomba à deux mètres à sa gauche, il ne la vit même pas.

Une autre.

Une autre.

Bientôt, c'est une pluie de boules de neiges qui s'abattit autour de Ben. Comme disait Suzie dans Calvin et Hobbes « si ce n'était la gravité, tes tirs louperaient le sol! »…

La Nième boule à s'abattre à côté de lui mit la puce à l'oreille de Ben. Il cessa de pelleter et se retourna - PLOF! La seule boule de neige à faire mouche fut la bonne. Il prit l'impact en plein visage et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

Rey resta pétrifiée une seconde, de peur de lui avoir fait mal, puis un hoquet remonta de son ventre et elle fut prise d'un irrésistible fou rire.

Ben secouait la neige de ses sourcils et ses moustaches, l'air hébété. Lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait le projectile, il plissa les yeux. « Oh, toi tu vas avoir des problèmes! »

Rey se mit à trépigner de rire en le voyant foncer sur elle à travers la tranchée qu'il venait de creuser, saisissant au passage de la neige à pleines mains. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur du chalet, cherchant une cachette, n'en trouva pas, et se recroquevilla sur le lit en continuant de glousser.

La silhouette de Ben se découpa dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il laissa tomber sa boule de neige derrière lui et approcha à grands pas, indifférent aux traces mouillées qu'il laissait sur le plancher.

Rey tenta de négocier, hoquetant de rire :

\- Non, Ben! Tu vas tout salir! Arrête, arrête! Je ne suis pas habillée!

Il en fallait plus pour l'arrêter. Tendant les bras, il s'empara d'elle et la jeta sur son épaule comme il l'eut fait d'un sac de pommes de terre, et traversa la pièce dans l'autre sens. Rey martelait son dos des deux poings et battait des jambes, impuissante. Elle vit la porte approcher, et derrière, plus d'un mètre de neige fraîche.

\- Non arrête! Arrête! Je suis désolée! Glapit-elle, entre frayeur et hilarité….

Il la lâcha dans la poudreuse. Rey tomba comme une masse, nue tête, nue pieds, dans la neige tendre. Elle se débattit en poussant des cris stridents pour empêcher les flocons glacés d'entrer dans ses vêtements, peine perdue.

Ben la dominait de toute sa taille, les bras croisés, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

\- Alors? On regrette?

\- Je regrette, je regrette! Cria-t-elle, glacée. Sors moi de là!

Grand prince, il lui tendit une main, qu'elle saisit pour se redresser. Elle était couverte de neige de la tête aux pieds, grelottante.

Ses lèvres bleuissaient déjà.

Ben la frictionna vigoureusement pour lui ôter l'excédent de neige, et la souleva de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il la ramenait à l'intérieur pour l'installer près du feu.

Rey sentait battre son cœur contre sa poitrine, malgré les épaisseurs qu'il portait. Il battait vite. Était-il troublé? Et elle?

Elle sentait son parfum d'homme, celui qui lui évoquait ces drôles d'images, et étrangement, eut envie de l'embrasser. Elle était bien, dans ses bras. Il était bon pour elle. Il était chaud contre sa peau, et protecteur. Elle se sentait minuscule, et se demanda soudain ce que ça ferait de faire l'amour avec un tel géant. La différence de taille devait rendre l'exercice intéressant.

Elle rougit.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça? Elle le connaissait à peine!

Il s'agenouilla devant le foyer, pour la déposer sur le sol, mais elle s'accrocha à son cou.

Elle claquait des dents.

\- Reste… contre moi… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu es trempée et glacée, répondit-il. Il te faut des vêtements secs.

Elle hocha la tête, et leva les bras pour qu'il la déshabille.

Elle le vit rougir un peu, détourner les yeux, mais de ses mains immenses, il entreprit de défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait et la passa au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle frissonna, et sa poitrine se souleva au rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Elle vit comme il la regardait. Elle sentit son corps réagir à ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Alors elle refoula ses principes, sa timidité et ses restrictions, et glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle, elle murmura:

\- Ben… Réchauffe moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Il eut un mouvement de recul, un frémissement des lèvres, puis hésitant, avec beaucoup de douceur comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser, il posa la bouche sous son oreille. Son souffle était brûlant ; Rey tressaillit. Les lèvres de Ben glissèrent sur son cou, jusqu'à la base de sa gorge, où il déposa un baiser. C'était humide, et chaud. Le picotement de sa moustache épiçait ses caresses. Il s'enhardit, embrassant, du bout des lèvres, avec la pointe de la langue, ses clavicules, le renflement de ses seins, la vallée de sa poitrine, la dentelle du soutien-gorge… le téton, à travers le tissu. Rey soupira, la bouche entrouverte. Elle serra les doigts dans les cheveux de Ben, puis à gestes maladroit, fit sauter la toque de fourrure qu'il portait, et entreprit de lui retirer son manteau, trop épais et trop humide. Il portait des gants! Elle arracha les gants. Elle était presque nue dans ses bras et lui portait tous ces vêtements, il était urgent de rétablir l'équilibre! La bouche de Ben pinça son téton à travers le soutien gorge, et ses mains remontèrent dans son dos pour le dégrafer. Lorsque l'agrafe cliqua dans ses doigts, il leva les yeux vers elle, cherchant son approbation. Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça, d'un geste du menton. Elle était d'accord ; elle voulait qu'il le fasse. Alors il fit glisser les bretelles du soutien gorge le long des bras de la jeune fille et le laissa tomber au sol. Il la tenait, seins nus, contre lui. Elle avait de petits seins, des tétons roses pointant dans sa direction, et il en prit un dans sa bouche, les yeux clos, le nez plein du parfum de sa peau. Il sentait son érection se dresser dans son jean, pousser contre sa braguette, réclamer la liberté. Mais il n'était pas certain que Rey veuille aller jusque là. Il attendrait.

D'ici là, elle frissonnait dans ses bras, et il était urgent de la réchauffer. Caressant le satin de sa peau, comptant des grains de beauté du bout de sa langue, il descendit les mains sur ses hanches, glissa les doigts dans les boutons de son jean. Il les ouvrit un à un. Rey souleva le bassin pour aider le jean à glisser. Tirant sur les chevilles du pantalon, Ben le lui ôta tout à fait. Elle ne portait plus que sa culotte, et il la lui laissa, remontant la bouche sur son ventre, sur ses seins de nouveau, en suçant les pointes avec passion. Rey se cambra et gémit dans ses bras, mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Du bout des doigts, elle défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, la repoussa sur ses épaules. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'admiration devant la largeur de ses épaules, de son torse nu. Une toison brune et souple ombrait ses pectoraux et elle se souvint qu'elle avait déclaré n'aimer ni les poils, ni les moustaches. Et bien tant pis pour ses principes parce qu'elle allait faire sa fête à cet homme, tout plouc à Santiags qu'il était!

\- à poil, souffla-t-elle, à défaut de trouver des mots plus adéquats, et il se tortilla pour ôter sa chemise.

\- Le jean aussi! Ordonna Rey.

Il obéit. Les bottes, les chaussettes, le jean. Il eut froid, et la souleva dans ses bras pour s'approcher du feu. Chewie occupait toute la place sur le tapis, et Ben dégagea le chien d'un coup de pied sans violence. « Ouste! »

\- Attrape la fourrure, dit-il à Rey. Ses propres mains étaient occupées.

Elle tendit le bras pour saisir la peau de bison sur le fauteuil, la jeta par dessus le tapis. Alors Ben l'y allongea délicatement. Le feu était tout près, craquant et ronflant, réchauffant les deux corps nus entremêlés dans les fourrures.

Ben s'était allongé contre elle, les jambes dans les siennes, les mains sur son visage, et enfin, il l'avait embrassée. Rey prit sa bouche comme on prend un fruit : goûtant, mordant, savourant les sucs et les textures, cherchant sa langue. Le fruit la goûtait en retour. Un fruit velu qui essayait de la croquer, c'était inhabituel!

Elle se mit à glousser et le fruit se détacha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dit-il avec une expression de timidité que Rey trouva craquante.

\- C'est la première fois qu'un kiwi m'embrasse, dit Rey, et Ben ouvrit de grands yeux qui la firent rire encore plus.

Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, et si lui aurait bien voulu partager son hilarité, malheureusement, il avait raté la blague.

\- Un kiwi?! Répéta-t-il, herberlué.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et se remit à glousser, distribuant de petits baisers sur ses pommettes et son front.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un kiwi manger un abricot? Demanda-t-il alors, et Rey cessa de rire.

\- De quoi?

\- Une spécialité locale, Ajouta-t-il, reprenant le dessus sur cet échange aux accents de salade exotique ; il faut que tu y goûtes absolument!

\- Okay? Je suppose? Fit rey et elle retint son souffle. Qu'avait-il en tête?

Le kiwi glissa sur sa gorge, son cou, ses seins, son ventre, et de ses grandes mains de bûcheron fruité, tira sa culotte sur ses genoux.

Rey sursauta quand il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, d'une seule main, l'empêchant de redescendre les jambes et la culotte toujours accrochée à ses mollets.

Elle n'avait plus envie de rire et c'est un long gémissement qu'elle poussa lorsqu'il glissa sa langue, de bas en haut, entre les replis de son sexe.

\- oh fuck! S'ecria-t-elle, alors qu'il suçait ses petites peaux délicates avec un enthousiasme non feint.

\- Juteuse à souhait… une pêche! Dit-il contre son sexe, et elle gloussa de le voir entrer dans son jeu.

\- Je me demande où est le noyau? Ajouta-t-il, remontant stratégiquement le long de sa fente…

Il le trouva.

Rey se cambra d'un coup, cognant du bassin dans son nez, manquant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il tenait bon. Les mains sous ses cuisses pour les lui maintenir en position, il léchait et suçait vigoureusement son clitoris, provoquant de violents soubresauts et des gémissements d'extase.

Elle perdit la culotte qui retenait ses mollets, on lui écarta les cuisses, et la bouche de Ben sur son sexe changea d'angle.

Rey crispa les doigts dans sa chevelure, guidant sa tête - sa bouche - contre elle, et laissa son bassin onduler sans chercher à maîtriser le mouvement spontané de ses hanches. Elle donnait le rythme, l'orientation, et sentait cuire ses joues. Elle n'avait plus froid ; elle était incandescente. Elle sentait la vague se contracter au fond de son ventre, une sensation montante, allant et venant au rythme des coups de langue de Ben, au rythme de ses propres coups de bassin ; elle le serra contre elle, bascula les hanches, tressaillit sous la tension et soudain, tout lâcha.

Un élastique qui claque.

Rey poussa un râle rauque alors que son corps se tendait, secoué par l'orgasme. Ses reins tremblèrent entre les mains de Ben, ses yeux roulèrent dans ses paupières. Elle poussa un second cri alors que son ventre sursautait, puis un soupir de délice. Sa tête retomba sur la fourrure.

\- Pas mal, la gastronomie du Montana! Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Et c'était juste l'entrée! Répondit Ben tout en bas, entre ses cuisses. Attend de voir le plat de résistance!

\- J'ai hâte, mais j'ai un peu froid, frémit Rey en refermant la peau de bison sur ses épaules. Viens plus près.

Il obéit, remontant contre elle. Il avait la bouche luisante de leurs fluides mélangés, et il l'embrassa voluptueusement. Elle goûta sa saveur sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était quand, la dernière fois que tu as fait l'amour? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- L'été dernier. Et toi?

\- Il quelques mois. Avec un type rencontré dans une soirée. Il était bourré, moi aussi, c'était nul.

\- Moi c'était avec une éleveuse de chevaux d'un ranch un peu plus bas. Une femme mariée. Des fois elle vient me chercher pour… se divertir.

\- Et tu la laisses faire? S'étonna Rey, qui avait descendu sa main contre le slip et caressait son sexe tendu à travers le tissu.

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Oui, c'est jamais désagréable de faire l'amour… y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien…

\- Et moi? Dit Rey doucement. Tu pensais en arriver là quand tu m'as sauvée hier?

Ben fronça les sourcils, sensiblement vexé :

\- Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça. J'ai vu une voiture au bord de la route et je suis venu voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dedans. Aucune arrière pensée. Mais j'avoue que… je t'ai trouvée jolie.

\- Si on m'avait dit hier que j'allais coucher avec un bûcheron du Montana sous vingt-quatre heures, j'aurais rigolé.

Ledit bûcheron du Montana déposa des baisers espiègles sur ses seins :

\- C'est pas encore fait. On peut arrêter ici.

Rey resserra sa main sur son pénis et il sursauta.

\- Pas question, dit-elle. Je termine ce que je commence. Tu vas ôter ce slip et me faire l'amour sauvagement devant cette cheminée, sans quoi je sors nue dans la neige mourir de frustration par ta faute!

\- Tout de suite des menaces! Sourit-il. Ce serait dommage de mourir de frustration. Voyons ce que je peux faire pour éviter ça.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il descendit une main contre la vulve de Rey, glissant son majeur dans sa fente. Elle était encore humide et glissante de son orgasme, et réagit immédiatement à sa caresse. Les yeux dans les siens, il vit ses pupilles se dilater, ses pommettes rougir, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Elle écarta les cuisses pour le laisser passer et après quelques caresses sur le bouton de son clitoris, descendit plus bas et introduit un doigt en elle, puis deux. La main de Rey se crispa sur son sexe en érection. Il allait et venait en elle de sa main immense, et elle eut envie de le voir ; elle tira sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches, et le pénis de Ben en jaillit, raide et dressé pour elle.

Rey se redressa, basculant le bassin sur la main de Ben, et le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement. Elle s'accrocha à son épaule, referma la bouche sur la sienne. Ainsi assise, cuisses ouvertes, elle lui donna un long et profond baiser, coordonnant le rythme de sa langue et celui de l'ondulation de ses hanches sur ses doigts. C'était doux, très sensuel, et elle continua de bouger ainsi, lentement, sentant monter son plaisir en vagues régulières. Elle caressa son pénis, le prenant à deux mains, utilisant la goutte transparente qui se trouvait sur le gland pour le lubrifier. Il était circoncis. Elle initia un mouvement de va et vient, de haut en bas, calqué à son tour sur les doigts dans son vagin et la langue dans sa bouche. Ils étaient comme connectés, reliés par leurs bouches et leurs mains, assis sur les fourrures devant le foyer, et la pièce parut soudain chaude et silencieuse, à la quiétude troublée seulement par leurs soupirs et le frottement de leurs peaux. Puis Rey n'y tint plus et détacha leurs bouches, indifférente au fil de salive qui s'étira entre leurs lèvres :

\- J'en peux plus, dit-elle. Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. S'il te plaît…

Ben sourit et la fit basculer sur la fourrure, les doigts toujours profondément enfoncés en elle, la guidant sous lui. Il les retira lentement, et se positionna entre ses jambes, en appui sur un coude. Rey noua les bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle voulait le regarder dans les yeux, bouche contre bouche, quand il la pénétrerait. Elle sentit le dos de sa main remonter contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, alors que le poing à la base de son pénis, il en guidait le gland contre elle. C'était ferme et moelleux à la fois. Rey tressaillit lorsqu'elle le sentit prendre place entre ses lèvres, monter et descendre le long de sa fente, se lubrifier à ses propres sucs.

Elle lui mordit la lèvre, les mains tremblantes.

\- S'il te plaît. Murmura-t-elle.

Alors il s'enfonça. Lentement, sentant ses parois se dilater autour de lui. Ben le vit battre des paupières, transporté par son propre plaisir.

\- Putain tu es si chaude, grogna-t-il, les yeux mi clos, alors qu'il continuait sa poussée.

Est-ce que c'était un compliment?

Accrochée à sa nuque, le front contre le sien, elle écartait les jambes autant que possible pour faciliter la pénétration. Il était objectivement massif. De partout. Elle sentait son vagin s'étirer sous sa poussée, une sensation à la fois étrangement incommodante et satisfaisante. Il s'enfonçait dans sa chair, centimètre par centimètre, et son propre ventre s'habituait à l'intrusion, la laissant frémissante. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en elle, il s'arrêta et l'embrassa encore. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir leurs deux pubis ainsi connectés, reliant leurs toisons bouclées. La main droite de Ben descendit sous ses reins pour la soutenir, et la souleva légèrement. Alors il bascula le bassin et Rey vit la verge luisante sortir de son corps, sur presque toute sa longueur, et revenir en elle, d'un coup qui lui arracha un soupir. La vision du pénis de Ben allant et venant en elle avait quelque chose de terriblement aphrodisiaque. Elle était comme l'actrice de son propre porno. En 5 dimensions, volume, odeurs, sensations. Haute définition.

Le meilleur porno au monde.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait se masturber dessus à sa seule évocation pendant les mois à venir. Le mouvement de Ben au fond d'elle, flux et reflux, flux et reflux, faisait monter le sang dans ses joues et le désir dans ses reins.

Flux et reflux.

Flux et reflux.

C'était si bon, elle en aurait pleuré. Il resserra subtilement la main dans son dos, collant leurs deux ventres et verrouillant leur position, puis il accéléra.

\- Oh Fuck, Ben! S'écria Rey, s'agrippant à ses épaules - non plus bas, à ses fesses, dans lesquelles elle enfonça ses ongles.

Elle releva les genoux, modifia l'angle, et la pénétration fut plus profonde encore. Il frottait loin en elle, au creux de ses chairs, le pubis stimulant son clitoris à chaque aller-retour, les testicules martelant la peau tendre sous son vagin, et Rey s'accrocha à lui, plus fort.

Plus fort, putain.

Encore!

Elle sentait monter l'orgasme. Le frottement contre son clitoris accentuait la stimulation intérieure, son corps semblait réagir à dix caresses à la fois, dedans, dehors, dessous, ses lèvres sur ses seins, sa langue sur ses tétons… elle était à fleur de peau. Brûlante, ouverte.

\- Oh oui! Encore! S'écria-t-elle comme une supplique et il accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches, la martelant désormais avec vigueur.

Elle gémissait à chacun de ses coups, les yeux mi clos, les ongles lui griffant la chair et Ben relâcha ses mains pour lui saisir les cuisses, sous les genoux, et les remonter contre sa poitrine. Rey cria, se cramponna aux fourrures alors que Ben, à genoux, le torse redressé, continuait de la pénétrer, aussi profondément que possible.

\- Fuck Rey, ça vient, dit-il, et elle ferma les yeux, contractant son vagin pour l'accompagner dans son plaisir.

Elle même était proche. Son front lui paraissait brûlant. Ses yeux et ses mains ne tenaient pas en place. Elle sentit un cri remonter du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il jouissait en elle, violemment, désespérément, en saccades chaudes, et la sensation la fit crier de plaisir. Elle était si proche!

\- Touche moi! Cria-t-elle,

Ben, encore pantelant, fit glisser son pouce sur le pubis de Rey, trouvant la fente, le bouton du clitoris, et fit pression en petits cercles. Il était encore profondément en elle, encore raide, et la stimulation du clitoris par ses deux faces fit basculer la jeune fille.

Elle se cambra sur son sexe alors que son vagin que contractait convulsivement, et le frisson de plaisir incendia ses nerfs du ventre jusqu'aux seins, jusqu'aux joues, jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. C'est un râle qu'elle poussa alors que son corps convulsait, les yeux blancs et les doigts raidis dans les replis de la peau de bête.

Ben s'écroula sur elle, à bout de souffle, et elle s'accrocha à son dos pour calmer les frémissements de sa peau. Ils étaient en sueur, le cœur battant, les sens en feu, et Rey l'embrassa voluptueusement.

\- J'adore la cuisine du Montana, dit-elle dans sa bouche.

\- Je pourrais prendre goût à l'Angleterre, répondit-il.

Elle se redressa, frissonna. Ben lui tendit sa chemise, celle qu'il portait le matin même. Elle était pleine de son odeur et Rey eut de nouveau envie de lui.

Sa main descendit sur son sexe, gluant de cyprine et de sperme, et sur son clitoris gonflé. Elle tressaillit. Son clitoris était au bord de l'explosion. Un simple contact suffirait à déclencher un nouvel orgasme, elle le savait. C'était le meilleur. Le sexe après le sexe. Quand elle pouvait jouir encore, vite et fort.

\- Fais moi jouir encore, dit-elle.

\- Okay.

Ben souleva ses hanches des deux mains, écarta ses cuisses, et donna un grand coup de langue le long de sa fente, comme pour la nettoyer des fluides dont elle était inondée. Rey cria. Elle jouirait dès qu'il toucherait à son clitoris, elle le sentait. Et elle avait tellement besoin de ça! Mais, joueur, il descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, y glissa la pointe de sa langue. C'était divin et insupportable à la fois. Rey voulait jouir, mais à la place, il prit le temps de lui donner du plaisir de nouveau, s'attardant sur le reste de son sexe, léchant les fluides qui s'y trouvaient, la pénétrant de sa langue. N'y tenant plus, Rey saisit une poignée de ses cheveux, plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et tira son visage contre elle. Plus haut.

\- Ici putain.

Il ne protesta pas, et frotta la pointe de sa langue contre le renflement à vif qui se dissimulait sous les tendres plis. De petits coups, sous le bouton, d'une langue vive et pointue. C'était exactement ce que le corps de Rey réclamait et l'orgasme déferla sur elle d'un coup, sans préambule.

Cette fois elle cria alors que la sensation la submergeait de nouveau, plus violente encore que la précédentes, une langue de feu remontant de son clitoris jusque dans chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Ce fut un grand "PUTAIN OUI", qui fit dresser les oreilles à Chewie, parti roupiller plus loin.

\- J'ai toujours un peu envié les femmes et leurs orgasmes en série, commenta Ben en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Et ouais. C'est pour compenser les humiliations et les différences salariales, fit Rey, encore frémissante sur les fourrures.

Ben haussa les sourcils mais il choisit de ne pas se lancer là-dedans. Il connaissait à peine Rey, en fait. Il savait juste qu'elle était anglaise, tout à fait à son goût, perdue dans le Montana, et qu'elle aimait le sexe. Ça lui irait pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'y retourne? Demanda-t-il en toute bonne foi.

Rey sourit.

\- Trois orgasmes c'est bien. Je vais survivre sans un quatrième dans la foulée. On gardera celui-là et les numéro 5 à 12 pour ce soir.

\- Douze, hein?

\- Au moins, oui. Et pour toi quelque uns aussi, qu'en dis tu?

\- Ça me va. Je vais retourner pelleter, alors.

Rey referma les boutons de sa chemise alors que Ben enfilait son slip.

\- J'ai préparé un ragoût, dit-elle. Pour reprendre des forces avant d'y retourner.

\- Tu es merveilleuse.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son haleine sentait le sperme. Rey songea qu'il l'avait léchée sans hésiter alors qu'elle était pleine de foutre, et en fut flattée. Elle aimait qu'un homme soit suffisamment ouvert pour faire ce genre de chose. C'était sexy. Décidément, les ploucs du Montana étaient moins coincés que la plupart des Londoniens! Il ne cessait pas de la surprendre.

Elle le regarda s'habiller, enfiler une nouvelle chemise, puis se servir un bol de ragoût. Il lui en apporta un, avec une fourchette. Elle remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine pour manger. C'était bon, et chaud, son corps était au septième ciel. Chacun de ses sens était satisfait. L'odeur de la cheminée, la saveur du ragoût, la chaleur du foyer, le crépitement des flammes, la langueur de son corps après l'amour.

L'après-midi passa vite.

Ben Solo dégagea l'accès au cabanon, sortit la moto-neige, contrôla le moteur et le carburant.

Puis il prêta des vêtements chauds - infiniment trop grands pour elle - à Rey et ils firent un tour pour chauffer la mécanique, et l'habituer à la nervosité de l'engin. La nuit tombait tôt, la température baissait vite. La neige se mit à tomber, et Ben rangea la moto-neige à l'intérieur du chalet, dans l'entrée. Mieux valait s'épargner la même tâche de déneigement au matin!

Ils dînèrent du reste de ragoût, préparèrent des sandwiches pour le lendemain.

La soirée fut consacrée à jouer aux échecs et à faire connaissance. Rey découvrit que Ben travaillait comme ouvrier agricole, aidant les éleveurs et fermiers de la région au fil des saisons, bûcheronnant un peu, chassant et pêchant. Une vie simple d'homme près de la nature… tout l'inverse de Rey, qui était chargée de Marketing de terrain dans une société jeune et branchée de Londres, pleine de laptops, d'ingénieurs et de tailleurs-escarpins.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se coucher, Ben offrit à Rey le lit, et s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il vienne dans le lit avec elle, mais la frénésie sensuelle qui semblait s'être emparée d'eux dans l'après-midi avait fait place à un malaise indéfinissable.

Elle partait le lendemain et elle se sentait un peu triste.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une idée tournait dans sa tête sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre des mots dessus.

Ben se redressa sur le fauteuil en entendant Rey faire un raffut de tous les diables, comme si elle déplaçait des meubles. Regardant par dessus son épaule, il vit qu'elle avait retiré le matelas du cadre du lit et le traînait à travers la pièce, dans sa direction.

Le matelas tomba devant la cheminée avec un FLOUF sonore. Rey s'y installa.

\- J'ai froid là-bas, loin du feu. Viens t'allonger avec moi, dit-elle.

\- Le matelas est trop petit pour deux, balbutia Ben.

\- Alors on va devoir se serrer. Allez, viens.

Elle s'allongea, recroquevillée dans la chemise de flanelle de Ben, les chaussettes de laine aux pieds, et tira la couverture sur elle.

Ben hésita un instant, puis descendit du fauteuil et vint s'allonger avec elle. Elle gloussa lorsqu'il la poussa pour trouver sa place et finit par se retrouver sur le plancher.

\- Hey! Protesta-t-elle. Laisse moi une place!

\- Je suis tout au bord! Dit-il. Après c'est moi qui tombe.

\- Je m'en fiche, fallait pas être si grand. Pousse toi un peu.

\- Pousse moi toi-même!

Ah c'était comme ça!

Elle se recroquevilla au sol, prit son élan et poussa aussi fort que possible pour le dégager du matelas. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et parut beaucoup s'amuser.

Alors elle s'empara d'un coussin et entreprit de le chasser à coups de mousse dans le visage. En quelque instants, la soirée dégénéra. Ben saisit le poignet de Rey, la fit basculer sur lui. Elle se débattit en riant, et il roula sur elle pour la bloquer au sol. Les mains au-dessus de la tête, elle haussa les sourcils d'un air malicieux :

\- Et maintenant, mon grand? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

\- Le numéro quatre, dit-il.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Rey.

La nuit accueillit les numéros quatre à sept.

Pour Ben, deux et trois.

Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent enfin, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le matelas trop petit, leurs peaux étaient encore humides de sueur, de salive et de sperme. Leurs cheveux collaient sur leurs fronts et leurs lèvres étaient rouges et enflées d'avoir trop sucé, trop embrassé, trop léché.

Ben fut réveillé par des lèvres gourmandes sur son sexe. Il jouit dans la bouche de Rey, et trop fébrile pour bander de nouveau, il l'installa sur le fauteuil pour la faire venir à son tour, avec sa bouche. Ils semblaient ne plus pouvoir - ne plus vouloir - se passer du sexe de l'autre. Ils y revenaient sans cesse, compulsivement.

Pourtant il fallut s'équiper pour le froid, quitter la chaleur confortable de la cheminée, et sortir sur la motoneige. Un nouveau mètre était tombé. La campagne était blanche. Rey, cramponnée à Ben, emmitouflée sous plusieurs épaisseurs de doudounes superposées, n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient, ni de comment Ben parvenait à s'orienter dans cette campagne étincelante. Il leur fallut trois heures pour atteindre Missoula.

Rey franchit les portes de l'office notarial à 14 heures, et Ben prit place dans le café d'en face pour l'attendre.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, son visage était fermé.

Ben se précipita à sa rencontre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Une mauvaise nouvelle?

\- Non, dit-elle. Il n'y avait ni arnaque, ni piège. Je suis maintenant la propriétaire d'une maison victorienne du Montana.

Ben haussa les sourcils :

\- Et ce n'est pas bien? Je ne comprends pas.

Rey leva le visage vers lui :

\- Ça veut dire que j'ai fini ce que je venais faire ici, Ben. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. En Angleterre. Et…

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes :

\- Et toi tu habites ici, à 7000 kilomètres de chez moi, et je ne te reverrai plus jamais, et…

Ben plia les genoux les mains sur ses épaules :

\- Hé, regarde moi. Tu es propriétaire d'une maison ici, maintenant. Je peux m'occuper de la revendre pour toi, si tu veux. Et si tu ne veux pas, alors tu devras revenir t'en occuper. On se reverra! C'est pas fini. Pas si nous ne le voulons pas. D'accord?

Elle hocha la tête :

\- D'accord.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- Quand est ton avion?

\- Ce soir.

\- Et ton travail, tu reprends quand?

\- La semaine prochaine, répondit Rey. J'ai posé quelques jours pour passer noël au ski avec mes amis.

Du pouce, il essuya une larme sous l'oeil de la jeune fille.

\- Change ton avion. Tu dois récupérer ta voiture et ta valise, visiter ta maison… Reste cette semaine avec moi. On… mettra un sapin dans le chalet. Je ferai du gibier pour le réveillon. A la broche! Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je… Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, je dois prévenir mes amis..

\- Préviens-les. Reste. S'il te plaît?

Rey se mordit la lèvre, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, s'essuyant la joue, elle murmura :

\- Est-ce qu'on va faire l'amour toute la journée, toute la semaine?

\- C'est promis, toute la journée, toute la semaine, et toutes les années à venir si tu veux. Je vais t'emmener à 1000.

\- Minimum. Sourit Rey.

\- Minimum. Confirma Ben.

FIN

* * *

 _jingle bells jingle bells, tout ça tout ça!_


End file.
